


Bribery Works Every Time

by knitekat



Series: Endings And Beginnings [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, Fingerfucking, Illness, M/M, POV First Person, Punishment, sort of, thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's not happy that he's fallen ill just as he's allowed back to the ARC full time. He's determined to work despite Ditzy's orders and is punished when he's caught...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery Works Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta and for letting me borrow Ditzy again.

I was miserable. I hated being ill with a fiery vengeance, as my eldest put it. It really wasn't productive to just lie in bed shivering, feeling like death warmed up. My head throbbed and felt full of cotton-wool while my brain seemed to have taken an extended holiday. My nose was either running or blocked and I couldn't decide which I hated more. My throat felt as if I had sandpaper lining it and my voice was a hoarse whisper. Every muscle seemed to ache and I just felt terrible. 

I should have been at work. I sighed. It was just so bloody typical to get ill now. I had only just convinced everyone I was finally well enough to return to work full-time and what happens? I get bloody ill. A cold, a fucking cold puts me back into my sickbed. I had had enough of that in the last year. I coughed harshly and pain stabbed through my chest. That bloody hurt. I really, really hated colds. 

The bedroom door eased open and I glared at the man who stood there. David looked far too cheerful to my eyes, no doubt at the thought of practising his medical skills on me. I'd much rather he practised something else on me but he had so far refused to succumb to my wiles. I sighed, I supposed a sniffling and red-nosed lover wasn't exactly a turn-on for him. 

“It isn't my fault you went against my advice.” 

There was no pity in David's voice for my condition, in fact he looked rather gleeful at the thought of me being at his medical mercy. “I felt better.” I was not prepared to admit I had made a mistake, even if I now felt bloody terrible. I had not been willing to stay away from work, not after all my efforts to convince them to let me do my own bloody job. 

David nodded and, although I felt it lacked any sympathy for my current predicament, I was pleased when he sat on the bed beside me. Maybe things were looking up... if I could convince him I needed a little bit of tender, loving care, by which I meant a shag. 

“I know, love. But I told you you needed to rest.”

OK, maybe not looking up. I really didn't need David to tell me he'd told me so. “I had work to do. Urgent work that couldn't wait.” My voice almost gave out and I was reduced to glaring at my lover. I say that although my illness appeared to have sapped my ability to use my glare to reduce grown men to tears. David was certainly unmoved by it. 

“And now it'll have to wait even longer, won't it?” David remarked as he rested his freezing cold hand against my forehead. It felt bloody marvellous. “Don't pout, love.”

“I've already had too much time off.” I didn't pout, and even if I was I felt I was entitled to. Definitely, I was ill and could pout if I wanted to. 

“You were recovering from major surgery, James.” 

David told me that as if I didn't remember the months I had spent in hospital and then recovering at home. Hmm, I supposed I would have to allow him that as I still didn't remember the first three months I had spent in hospital. Even though I had been informed I had been awake on and off and had even talking to them for some of it. I really did hope I hadn't said anything I shouldn't have during that time but I had been forced to accept that I was unlikely to ever remember what had gone on. However, knowing all of that still didn't stop the bitterness in my voice. “I know that.”

David sighed and looked me in the eye. “Now, be a good boy or I'll take your temperature.”

I quirked an eyebrow at that comment, was that really supposed to be a threat? 

David grinned as he added, “Rectally.”

Ah, that was more like my lover. My voice was a croak as I managed to respond to his comment. “You bloody well would too.”

“Damn right.” David leaned down and kissed me. His lips felt so good against mine and I hope I might get more but he pulled away, tucking the covers around me. “Now, get some sleep. I'll be back later to check on you.”

I closed my eyes like a good boy and settled down in the bed as I listened intently to David's footsteps and waited for him to go back to work and leave me to my own devices.

****

I woke and blinked the sleep from my eyes, it took a moment for my eyes to focus on my bedside clock. Bloody hell, I'd dozed off for hours as it was now early afternoon. I was bored and lonely... I had too much work to do to just lie around in bed and smiled as I recalled I had left my laptop in the front room. I could use that and David would never realise I'd been out of bed. Which reminded me, I listened intently but couldn't hear David. It would really not be good if I was spotted out of my bed, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

I carefully sat up and waited for the room to stop spinning before I took a deep breath and managed to stand up, albeit on shaky legs. Bloody hell, now I knew why David had wanted me to stay in bed but I'd be damned before I let a little thing like that stop me. I staggered to the bedroom door before I made a concession and used the wall to prop myself up as I slowly made my way down the hall. It seemed a bloody sight longer than I remembered. Finally I could peer into the front room and… I frowned, I could have sworn I'd left my laptop in there. 

“Going somewhere?” 

I closed my eyes as David's voice sounded behind me. “Ah, David.” I had been caught red-handed and needed to come up with an excuse... except my reluctant brain was coming up blank. I turned to face my lover and swallowed at his expression. His arms were folded and he was not happy with me, not happy at all. 

“Back to bed,” David ground out. And when I did not move he added, “Now.”

I did consider resisting for a moment but my legs were wobbly beneath me and I knew he'd not let me work now. I decided that following his instructions would be the most sensible course of action and slowly made my way back to bed. I staggered and would have fallen but for the wall, I knew David was furious with me when he didn't offer to help me back to my bed. I sighed deeply as I finally clamber, or more precisely, fell back into bed and pulled the covers up over me. Even that short time out of bed had me feeling shattered and I just wanted to sleep.

“Covers off and boxers down.” 

I cracked open an eye at David's order and swallowed as I watched him snap on a pair of surgical gloves. My other eye opened in shock when he produced a large thermometer. I would swear my voice didn't waver as I asked, “David?”

“I did warn you, love.” 

David raised an expectant eyebrow at me and I knew what he wanted to do with that fucking enormous thermometer. “I'll stay here. I promise you.” I didn't care that I was begging as my eyes didn't leave the thermometer David was tapping in his hand. 

“Too late.” David tugged at my covers until I relented and allowed him to pull them down. “On your belly, boxers down.”

I swallowed as I looked at the thermometer, it looked cold and hard and uncomfortable. I also knew I had little choice in the matter, David had warned me what would happen and I had decided not to listen. I slowly turned onto my stomach and lay with my legs slightly parted. My hands shook as I eased my boxers down over my arse and waited for David to do his worse. 

“Good boy,” David murmured as he tugged my boxers down further and parted my cheeks. I grunted as he pushed a lubed finger into me for a fraction of a second before withdrawing it. “Ready?” He sounded far too cheerful for my liking. 

“No.” 

“Pity.” I just knew David was smiling as I felt him carefully insert that thermometer inside me. It was bloody cold and I flinched, not that I received any mercy from my lover. “Keep still. We wouldn't want to break it off in your arse.”

“This is cruel and unusual punishment, David,” I muttered as I lay on the bed with that cold object sticking up from my arse and no doubt making me look bloody ridiculous. I wondered... with my arse on show and the thermometer jutting from it... could I interest him in sticking something else up there. Something that would be far more enjoyable for both of us. “I'd prefer your cock.” I sighed as I felt his cold hand stroke over my arse and then I gasped as he twanged the thermometer and it sent a weird sensation through my body, neither pain nor pleasure. 

“You should have thought of that before you ignored my instructions.” 

I just knew it, he was finding this situation amusing. “Couldn't you just fuck me?” 

“Don't whine, love.” 

I don't whine. However, before I could inform David of his mistake I heard footsteps in the hall. Bloody hell, all I needed was another witness to see me like this. 

“Boys? Are you in there?” Abby's voice called out. “David? How's our patient?”

I froze at the sound of her voice before yelling hoarsely, “Don't come in!” Unfortunately that yell set of a coughing fit that did interesting things to the thermometer stuck in my arse. Things that had my cock twitching and becoming interested in the proceedings. Bloody hell, I could not be getting turned on by the thoughts of Abby seeing me like this? Could I? 

David wasn't any help as he ran a finger around my hole and rotated the thermometer. “Embarrassed?”

“No!” Although I probably didn't help my denial when I blushed and lifted my hips for more attention. 

It was obviously David didn't believe me when he chuckled. “Likely story.”

I could only watch as he walked to the bedroom door and opened it to reveal Abby standing there with her hand raised to push the door open. From the confused look on her face I knew she was wondering why I had not wanted her in our bedroom. I swallowed as I noticed her eyes widen when she noticed me and heard her amused snort. The interested look on her face went straight to my cock and I had to bit back a moan. 

Abby smiled as she said, “I see you've been a bad boy, James.” 

It was only when she started to walk into our bedroom that I found my voice and cried out, “No. stay back.” Abby quirked an eyebrow in a familiar manner but the fact that she had picked that habit up from me was not a surprise, after all, we had been lovers for months. I nodded at her barely visible bump, unnoticed unless one knew it was there. “We don't want you catching it from me and harming the baby.”

“I've had my flu shots, James,” Abby murmured, distracted, and I knew she was looking at the thermometer.

“So did I. I still got the bloody thing,” I informed her as calmly as I could while lying nearly naked on the bed with that thing in my arse.   
“Mmm.” 

Abby's eyes seemed to be fixed on my arse and I shifted uncomfortable under her gaze. Not that being uncomfortable stopped me lifting my arse when I felt her caress it. 

“You look bloody hot like this, James.” 

I could hear the interest and arousal in Abby's voice and then I moaned as she twanged the thermometer inside me. “God, Abby.” My hips moved as I sought relief on my silk sheets.

“Oh yes. Very nice,” Abby continued. “Mmmm. Do you want David to fuck you?” 

I really didn't care what I looked like at this point and shoved my arse up at her suggestion. “Please.”

Abby bent down and I shivered as her warm breath caressed my ear. “I think you'd look bloody lovely with David's cock stretching you wide. Fucking you hard and fast.” I shivered again as she trailed a finger down my spine and tapped the thermometer again. “Then again, since you've been a bad boy, maybe David and I should have lunch and leave you with this stuck up your arse?”

“No!” I cried out and rubbed myself helplessly on the bed. I yelped as Abby smacked my arse, hard and the thermometer shifted inside me. 

“Stay still. I can see why David shoved it up your arse.”

“Please, Abby, David.” By this point I didn't care that I was begging, I just wanted to be fucked. “Don't leave me like this. Please, fuck me.”

David snorted. “I must admit he looks bloody lovely shoving his arse up like that.” 

I moaned as the thermometer was removed and replaced by David's talented fingers, fingers that stretched me with a single minded purpose. I shoved back and squeezed encouragingly around those intruders and groaned as another slipped inside me. It felt so bloody good. 

I opened eyes I hadn't even realised I had closed when a finger traced over my cheekbone. I swallowed and felt my cock harden as I stared into David's brown eyes. If David was there, his hands caressing my face and chest, then... those fingers that stretched and touched me most intimately... they belonged to Abby. My cock ached at that thought and I groaned and pushed back for more of her touch. 

David grinned at my response. ““You like Abby fingering you, love?” 

I didn't reply, my attention now fixed on two things. The feel of Abby's fingers and the sight of David's cock, thick and heavy and leaking. I opened eagerly as he pressed it against my lips and let him fuck my mouth in long, slow, lazy thrusts. 

“Slut.” 

David's endearment was affectionate as I became lost in the dual pleasures of his cock sliding in and out of my mouth and Abby's fingers pressed up inside me. I moaned in loss when they were both removed. 

I felt fingers on my face and opened my eyes once more to look into Abby's blue ones, blown with desire as I imagined mine and David's were. “Ready?”

I nodded and felt David press against me as his hands gripped my hips. It felt so bloody good as he slipped inside me, burying himself to the hilt. I watched Abby slip her hand inside her loose trousers as David moved inside me, fingering herself as David fucked me. It was bloody hot watching her watching me, watching us and it didn't take me long to feel the heat coil in my belly and then I was coming, hard and bucking back against David, squeezing around him hard and I felt him come apart inside me. 

Afterwards I lay in a contented and boneless mess, far too blissed out to moan about being forced to stay in bed. I moaned softly as I was gently cleaned before my boxers were tugged back up and the covers tucked around me.

Abby's hand smoothed my hair from my forehead. “Are you going to be a good boy for us?”

I smiled at her. “I'll think about it.”

David sighed as he looked at me. “How about I'll fuck you if you're a good boy.” He looked at me before bending over to whisper in my ear, “Or maybe I should ride you?”

I moaned and felt my cock twitch at David's suggestions. “Now you're talking.”

Abby snorted. “Typical man.” She leaned over and kissed my softly. “Rest, love.” She rubbed her bump. 

I reached out and caressed her bump. “I'm sure that's emotional blackmail.”

David grinned. “Well, I'm sure you'd know, James.” He leaned in for a kiss too, although a harder and more demanding one. “Rest and I'll make us all some chicken soup.” I noticed him wink at Abby before he added, “Eat it all up and I'll ride you.”

Abby moaned before swatting him. “I'm going to have to phone in and tell Claudia I'll be late back.” She grinned at me, “Although I'll have to come up with a good excuse so she doesn't worry about James.”

I groaned, “Please tell her something decent.” I closed my eyes as both my lovers laughed as they left me alone. Sometimes I wondered what I had done to deserve such lovers, sometimes I just accepted that I was bloody lucky.


End file.
